User talk:Sawfan217
Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Storyline page. Be sure to check out our Style Guide and Community Guidelines to help you get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- DRY (Talk) 05:52, 16 February 2010 Removing other users comments Please do not remove other users contents from talk pages. This is a violation of our Community Guidelines, and is a very serious, ban-worthy offence. Please also refrain from removing delete tags from pages once they have been added. A discussion must take place. You have 7 days to improve the article and to make your case for it staying. Removing the delete tag prior to the end of discussion constitutes vandalism, another ban-worthy offense. Thank you! Dammej 04:03, July 8, 2010 (UTC) :You've been advised once already on why it is a violation of site policy to remove delete tags. If you don't think an article that has been nominated for deletion deserves to be deleted, improve the article, and make a compelling case for its continued existence. Don't just remove the tag because you don't agree. That is the internet equivalent of throwing a temper tantrum. If you want the article to stay, go onto the talk page and make a case as to why it should stay. Don't removed the tag again. This is quite literally the last warning I'll give on the matter. SpartHawg948 04:48, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Creating Articles Please, when creating an article, remember to do two things: 1) Remove the placeholder image. 2) Remove the cookie-cutter "Write the text of your article here!". Doing those two simple things will greatly improve an article's chances of not being deleted, especially #2. Any time I see an article that is a picture and "Write the text of your article here!", it gets deleted IMMEDIATELY. If there isn't text, there isn't an article. Simple as that. SpartHawg948 04:23, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Images containing shepard Please note that images that contain Shepard violate our Manual of Style. As we do not wish to portray one shepard as being "canon" over another, we do not allow pictures on the main wiki that have his or her picture in them (with very few exceptions). A picture of the Jacob romance scene would be nice, however it must not show the commander. Dammej 05:02, July 8, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, we do make exceptions for the gender rule when it comes to romance sections. However, the images need to be of the default male or female Shepard, and I don't think the Shep in that picture was the default, judging by the hair color. SpartHawg948 05:04, July 8, 2010 (UTC) ::No it wasn't default. As I do have a default female Shepard character, the hair is the wrong style and wrong color. Lancer1289 05:15, July 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh and it wasn't even the default face either. So yes default or not at all. Lancer1289 05:24, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Shepard Images Please note that if you must add an image of Shepard to the romance sections, then it MUST be of the default Shepard only. Nothing changed or altered, including hair, beard, facial features, etc. All three of your romance images are not of the default Shepard so please do not add them. These images are strictly regulated, for canon issues, and for an image of the default male Shepard, see the N7 Armor page or the images at the top of the Commander Shepard article. Thanks. Lancer1289 18:51, July 8, 2010 (UTC) :I told you what was wrong with it in the paragraph above. My answer doesn't change. Lancer1289 19:28, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Main Page Please note that until ME2 was announced, it wasn't linked on the main page. Actually it wasn't linked until March 1, 2009, and it was announced on February 20, 2010. Please don't add it until it has been offically announced. Lancer1289 19:32, July 8, 2010 (UTC) :Also note that you are now in edit war terriroty, which is a bannable offense. ME3 hasn't been officially announced yet, so stop adding the link. Lancer1289 19:35, July 8, 2010 (UTC)